The Island Diaries
by jacki
Summary: COMPLEEEETE LIKE WHOOOOAAA- Mia, Michael, and Lily unexpectedly get stranded on an island in the middle of who knows where. Wackyness ensues. (You would read it if Ricardo Montalban was in it, wouldn't you? WOULDN'T YOU)
1. Stranded

The Island Diaries

Disclaimer: The Princess Diaries is my inspiration, not my property. (They belong to Meg Cabot.) I wish I was the creator of these books- but sadly, I am not. [sigh]

A/N: This just… came to me in a dream, I guess. It's kind of a twist on things, and is very lightly incorporated into the chronological order of the story, but oh well. Mia and Michael are not together yet- (It takes place after book 2 even though I've read 3 and know how they get together) but will doubtlessly get closer as the story progresses… I mean, what would a Princess Diaries fanfic be without a Mia and Michael hook-up??? Really! 

I hope you like the first chapter- please review whether you do or not!

-------------------------

It was warm that Wednesday morning; everything glistened with a dewiness and humidity that made even the most frozen of hearts open up and really see summer's first days. The weather was promising. New York City's skies were cloudless and beautiful for the first time in weeks. Mia knew her summer vacation in Genovia would be fabulous… she might even get to know Michael, the one and only object of her affections, a bit better.

The two Moscovitzes, Lily and Michael, sat comfortably on a couch in Mia's house, suitcases close at hand. It was 9:35 am now, they would soon be on their way to Mia's palace in Genovia on a private jet piloted by Lars. Mia soon came down from her bed room, finally packed, and the trio bid goodbye to Helen Thermopolis. They all piled into the limo, on their way to the airport where a private jet was waiting.

At 11:13 they had comfortably settled into the jet. Michael opened his laptop and logged onto the internet… Mia began to write in her diary… Lily raided the fridge. They had all grown fond of this luxury already.

-------------------------

Michael's Internet Journal--

Wednesday, June 13, 2002 - 11:24 am

Here I am, in my sister's best friend's PRIVATE JET on my way to a country in which she is heir to the throne. My life could not be better. I am spending fully my whole summer vacation there, in the prime of luxury. The best part of this is that I will hopefully get closer to Mia, the aforementioned, who I am hopelessly in love with. Hopefully, she WON'T meet some handsome prince there who blows her completely away… hopefully she'll fall for me. Wow, I am pathetic.

I don't even think I said anything to her today. I didn't even say THANK YOU for her inviting me to stay in her palace. I mean, how god damn stupid is that? I could atleast sound grateful. Okay, I'll do that now… more later.

Later.

Me: Mia.

Her: Yeah, Michael?

Me: I uh… I just wanted to thank you for inviting me to spend the summer with you.

She blushes. What the hell?

Her: You're welcome. Err… I mean, you're practically family to me- being my best friend's brother and all.

Great. I'm practically family to her. Just great.

Me: Yeah… right. 

I faked a little smile here and she faked one back. How fake. And now I have absolutely no chance with her unless I move to Arkansas or something, as we _are_ practically family and all.

Her: Michael.

Me: Yeah?

She looked as if she wanted to say something but couldn't quite manage it.

Her: Nevermind, nothing.

Me: Okay, whatever.

And then that ended there. 

-------------------------

Mia's Diary--

Thursday, June 14, 2002 - _who knows what time it is???_

Okay, so who knew yesterday that I would end up on some stinking island out in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean instead of arriving safely in Genovia to be with my beloved grandmere (NOT!) and father? NOT ME!!! If I would have known there would have definitely been several extra pairs of underwear packed in my suitcase!

I'm not _so _alone though. Michael, Lily, and Lars are here too. I mean, I had no idea that Lars had a pilot's license, but I guess they teach you everything you need to know in those body guard camps out in the middle of no where. _Hmmm… I wonder if there's one here? _Probably not. Too bad they didn't teach him enough about navigating in tropical storms.

Anyway, we just came here to spend summer in the palace. We came on one of the family's private jets on Wednesday-- I didn't come with my dad and Grandmere on their flight on Monday. I told them I wanted more time to pack. I kind of lied about that- I really just didn't want to miss Take-Out Tuesday at Little Italy's. They believed me nonetheless, and now I feel _really_ bad about that lie. That lie almost killed me. And plus, Little Italy's was out of veggie lasagna by the time I made it over there anyway. My life is such trash. But atleast I'm here with Michael…. _Mmm… dreamy…_ Too bad I don't stand a chance. Even though there isn't any competition here. I bet he'll meet some gorgeous and foreign island native girl who will blow him away with her golden tan and skimpy clothing. He'll take one look at the both of us and forget I even existed. Once again, my life is such trash.

--------------------------

A/N: How was it? Review and tell me if you want more!


	2. What are geniuses for?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue me. I am but a lowly, poor 14-year-old girl who doesn't even get an allowance.

A/N: Okay, first of all, I'm sorry I haven't posted new chapters. I even had some written and I didn't post them. Sorry. It's just that… I've been so lost in these past weeks, trying to find a grip on reality, and my creative flow and motivation have been stifled. I haven't even been wanting to update my site. I just post like a mad moron in my uJournal.

Also… THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS! I know I've probably made you impatient and pissed off with my laziness, but thanks for the reviews anyway! I love you! BTW- I didn't look on a calendar or anything, so that's why the days are wrong. Sorry for any pain or inconvenience this has caused you. : P

The Island Diaries

Chapter 2: What are geniuses for?

Michael's Internet Journal--

Thursday, June 14- 2:24 pm (as read on the clock on the desktop of my laptop)

Guess what? I'm stranded on an island with my sister, the love of my life, and the bodyguard of the aforementioned. As if the situation could not get any worse, I will not be using my laptop anymore in fear that the battery will go dead. Further more, I even had a hard time connecting to the internet because my portable satellite is kind of small and crappy. Needless to say, I had no idea that I would be using it while stranded in the middle of nowhere. Wait! I've got a brilliant idea! I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier!

____________________________________________

__

"Mia!" said an excited Michael, running towards the blonde girl who was sitting in the sand, her head in her lap. She had apparently been moping at the hopelessness of the situation. _"Mia! I know how we can get off of this island!"_

Mia suddenly looked up, anticipation in her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat when Michael said her name, the way his voice sounded, she loved everything. "_OhMyGod! _How?" She jumped up and now stood, anxious, in front of Michael, waiting for his suggestion. _Michael, if you get me off of this island I swear I will leap into your arms and kiss you like crazy! _Mia thought.

"I still have my laptop! And maybe my satellite signal will reach far enough to get help!" _I can be her hero, _thought Michael. _This is so perfect._

"Michael! You're a genius!" Mia squealed as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him flat on the mouth. It was a kiss out of pure passion and excitement of the moment, not at all a romantic, planned out moment, but more of a shocker. Mia pulled away from Michael, finally realizing what she had done, or rather, was doing. Michael's pale, livid cheeks blushed a deep pink. He wondered if his face looked as heated as it felt. Mia blushed too, possibly redder than Michael. _Wait- he didn't even save me yet, _she thought. _Ooops… _"Um… sorry. I-I… I guess I just got excited for a second." She stared at the ground, kicking up sand with her bare feet, incredibly embarrassed.

"Sure, no problem…" Michael croaked, sounding almost like a teenage boy as he wiped his mouth off and looked, likewise, at the ground. He cleared his throat and they both took a step back from each other, trying to forget the awkward moment. He couldn't help but wonder, _Did that just happen? Is the island dementia setting in already?_

"Hey guys…" Lily said casually as she came to join the two. "What's all the commotion? I thought I heard screaming or something." Mia thanked God that Lily hadn't found them when she'd kissed Michael. She couldn't imagine how weird that would've looked to his sister and her best friend.

"Michael thought of a way to get us off of this smelly island!" Mia hoped she didn't sound like a girl who had just accidentally kissed her best friend's brother and was now trying to cover it up.

"Really?!" Lily was intrigued at the thought of rescue. It would make an excellent story for her show. Too bad she lost her camcorder in the goddamned ocean. "Are you serious?" She stared at Michael with disbelief.

"Yeah," Michael started, ready to disclose his plan. He almost sounded like he was bragging; like the whole world actually gave a shit that he had just been kissed unexpectedly by the girl who he'd liked for so long and had coincidently brought his laptop with him on this trip gone awry. "So first we can log onto the internet using my satellite connected to the laptop…"

Lily interrupted him and pointed behind Michael to a spot farther down the beach. "You mean _that_ laptop?" About fifty feet behind him was a flock of ravenous seagulls, pecking furiously at something lying on the sand. Michael whirled around quickly. His mouth dropped open at what he saw.

"Oh… _shit_." Michael gawked, damning the moment he had left all of his computer equipment sitting on the beach and racing over to Mia to explain his plan. Some genius _he_ was.

"Nice one, _Mikey_." Lily said as she gave her brother a sarcastic pat on the shoulder. "Looks like we're still stuck here, then." Lily sighed, turning her back to the both of them and heading for the crashed plane where she could sulk in peace.

Mia sighed too and turned to the one and only guy she had ever truly loved. "Oh Michael, what are we going to do now?" A lone tear fell down her cheek.

"I don't know, Mia," Michael sighed in return. "I honestly have no idea." He felt utterly ashamed that he was unable to rescue everyone, most importantly Mia. He was afraid that she was thinking he was a total and complete loser right now.

________________________________________

Michael's Mental Journal

Thursday, June 14, _who knows what time?_

Well, I can't use my laptop anymore, that's for sure. And I don't want to foolishly waste any paper we have for fire starters on some stupid journal, so I'm just mentally writing stuff down.

First of all, Mia probably thinks I'm a loser now. My plan probably would've worked… But no… those punk ass seagulls had to beat the shit out of my computer. I don't know what the hell the world wants from me these days.

Today Mia kissed me. She _kissed_ me. She was so excited at the prospect of getting off the island that she pressed her mouth hard against mine for one glorious moment. I bet that was probably just my consolation, my only reward for coming up with the idea to get us off the island. She probably thought if she kissed me now, when we got back to New York she could forget about me. No, I'm not bitter. I feel worthless and empty. What the fuck do I have to look forward to on this motherfucking island? _Buffy the Vampire Slayer? _Not even reruns! _Mia's love? _Probably not! I might as well give up and jump off of some cliff.

Who would care?

A/N: (GASP!) What will happen next? I don't even know! Hehe


	3. Wow Um, Yeah

****

A/N: WOOHOO!!! I'm so psyched that you guys are enjoying this! That rocks!!

I had some of my non-internet friends of mine (yeah, I have some LOL) read this and one of them was like, "Well how the hell did they even crash on the island in the _first place_????" So I'll have to reveal that in some point of the story. Probably the end. But this thing is _SO_ far from ending. And I'm just going to keep you guys wanting more. That is why everyone hates stories that come in serials. Oh dear, too bad. THANKS FOR KEEPING UP WITH ME AND KEEP READING! *smiles widely*

****

The Island Diaries

Chapter 3: Wow. Um, Yeah…

****

Mia's Diary--

Friday, June 15, 2002 - n/a

Michael tried his best to help us to rescue. It was the birds that did it. It was the birds that wrecked his spirit. When his laptop was pecked and pooped on, something just broke inside of Michael. I've never, ever seen him so sad as now. Even when our plane crashed on the island he wasn't so crushed. It was almost as if he kind of _liked _the fact of being stranded on some stinky piece of land with me. HA! I make myself laugh with twisted, morbid humor!

Poor Michael… I don't want to see him like this. I care too much about him. I really, really do. I can't tell you how absolutely happy I would be if Michael actually loved me as much as I love him. I would be so incredibly ecstatic I would kiss him again. A thousand times. Oh, and about that… I am still embarrassed. I don't know what came over me… _unrequited love? _Hmm, Maybe. I should get Lily to psychoanalyze me. Oh wait… no, I can't. Boy, that sucks.

Lars is assuring us all that everything will be fine. God, I hope so. The minifridge in the plane wreckage is getting empty and so is my stomach!!! I can't believe I'm supposed to survive on cheese crunch-oes until we're saved. That is, _if_ we're saved. Lars is sure that Grandmere is sending search parties to look for us "at this very moment," but I just don't know. Knowing Grandmere, she probably just thinks I needed _more_ time to pack. _Why must things look so bleak?_

All of us are going to look for food soon. _Oh, what to wear??… _Yeah, right. 

__

More later…

____________________________________

The four of them stumbled through the island's forest, searching for anything that might sustain life. Michael was pointing out edible plants, but whenever he found one, Lily would respond, "I am _not_ eating that, you Eagle Scout loser!" and so plant by plant, the group grew sadder and more desperate. After a while, Lily even gave up her assertion of appetite with simple "_Whatever_. I don't care."

"I'm tired," Lily finally complained. "Where the hell is this food that we're supposed to be finding anyway?"

"We don't _know_," responded an irritated and exhausted Michael. "That's why we're _looking_ for it!" He let out his breath and shrugged. "Dammit, Lily! Stop being such a pain in the ass!"

Even Lars had to chime in. "Maybe Michael's right, Miss Moscovitz," he said, much in the way that exhausted Kindergarten teachers do after being surrounded by annoying little 6 year olds all day. It was the first thing he had said on the whole adventure. Mia was simply silent, suppressing the desperation-derived anger that swelled inside her mind. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Mia heard the faint sound of water.

"Hey guys," she said. No one answered; Michael and Lily were at each other's throats and Lars was acting as mediator. "Guys…" she tried once more; still no answer. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, WOULD YOU?!?!?!!!" Her eyes squeezed shut in frustration, her arms erecting at her sides, her voice reaching the tops of the trees. Birds scattered from their sheltered branches and a lone mammal, unidentifiable behind it's guise of trees, fled through the brush. The three turned to stare at Mia, a bit frightened.

"What?" asked Lily nonchalantly. She was slightly irriated at being pulled away from her argument.

"I am so tired," started Mia. "Of being the only sane person here…" Her fists clenched in unbridled rage at her sides, her silver eyes shot piercing glares at Michael and Lily. "I'm sick of all of this. I'm sick of this island…" Michael stepped closer to her, ready to try to steady and comfort her, but Mia moved away. "DON'T YOU COME NEAR ME!" she shrieked and went out of Michael's reach. A tear gradually ran down her cheek, hysteria kicking in. Michael felt slightly pained at this moment, she'd pushed away his love. "I'm disgusted at all of you… You fight… and argue… you bitch about every fucking thing!" Mia collapsed now in a heap of her own depression, onto the soft floor of the forest. Her head fell into her hands and tears began to flood her face. "And oh yeah… there's a waterfall somewhere around here. I could hear it," she added flatly and finally.

While Lily quickly flashed away to find the elusive waterfall, screaming and giggling wildly all the way, Lars walking slowly behind her, Michael approached the sobbing mess on the ground that was the Princess of Genovia, and crouched beside her.

"Mia?" Michael said softly into the Mia's ear, masked by messy blonde hair. His hand found itself stroking her shoulder. Mia was silent. "Just answer me," he added. He still heard nothing from her except for the regular sniffle. "_Please_." Michael looked at the sobbing girl, coincidently the one he loved, and decided what he had to do to prove something, anything… He had no choice.

Mia knew she was being cold to Michael. It sickened her at how much she was turning her shoulder to the one person she wanted most to open up to. She looked up and out of nowhere the most gorgeous set of lips was heading toward hers. They met, but she pulled away suddenly, surprising even herself.

"What are you doing?" Mia heard her words echo in her mind. Even after the sound had reached her ears she didn't understand why she had made it. So instead of letting Michael have a chance to answer her, she just started the kiss again. This time, it was Michael who backed off early.

"What are _you_ doing?" he laughed, his eyes lighting up with delight. "I… you…" He didn't understand her, he didn't want to. Knowing her secrets would make the mystery of the moment just… less.

"Michael," Mia felt she had to break in, give an explanation to her strangeness. "I just need to tell you that I…" Michael stopped her.

"You don't have to say anything, okay? I totally understand." Michael placed a hand on Mia's forehead and she giggled. He tried to look seriously into her now laughing eyes, and for a minute he almost _did_ understand. _She likes me, _he thought. _She might even love me. I… love… Mia. I do. I really, really do. _He gently placed a kiss on Mia's cheek and rose in front of her, offering his hand. "M'lady…" he said as Mia grabbed his hand he pulled her to his side. They turned to face each other, confusion still lying in the Princess's quizzical, yet curious, gray eyes.

"So… _us?" _was all that came from Mia's mouth.

"Always." responded Michael as the two intertwined fingers and he bent down to complete the passionate kiss that he had first intended.

****

A/N: _OhMyGod_!!! _Did that just happen? _*looks back over chapter that she's just written* YEAH! IT DID! It's not the end; don't worry. I still have a whole lot more up my sleeve, so stay tuned. This will hopefully not be one of my usual fics that goes down the proverbial toilet after the kiss. (Yeah… I'm not much of an action writer. *shrugs* Oh well. Sappy romance novels, here I come!)


	4. The Trio Splits

A/N: Oh. Man. Sorry... sorry... I've neglected to post for forever, as always. 

---A plug to ROONEY for their new album that kicks much in the way of ass!! I also got to see them in Charlotte on May 17th and that was awesome as well, although I left earlier than when Robert and Ned came out of their bus and talked to people, so _that_ sucked... but whatever. (I refuse to be called a groupie!)---

Well, it's summer and hopefully I'll get this (and my Hey Arnold! story, Marshmallows and Irony-- GO VISIT IT!!) thing done SOON. Or... at least by August... or something. Whatever. Here's your Chapter 4:

The Island Diaries

****

Chapter 4: The Trio Splits

****

Michael's Mental Journal--

June 16, 2002 

Why I never tried to get closer to Mia, I don't know. I guess I had no idea that she felt the same way as I did. It's amazing now that I'm thinking about it… we're together, finally, and it's better than I ever imagined. Well, to tell the truth I don't even know if we're officially "together," but I really love to be around her… I love everything, and Mia seems to like me a lot too. (Well she stuck her tongue in my mouth, didn't she? I mean, you just don't _do_ that to someone who's only you're _friend_, right? ---A/N: a taste of PD #4, I do say---)

When we kissed there, in the middle of the uncharted (as far as we know) island's forest, it was like nothing I'd ever experienced. I'll just cut it there, because there aren't words for how I feel right now. Okay... so maybe there _are_: amazing, remarkable, wonderful, ecstatic, incredible, marvelous, astounding, euphoric, splendid, peachy keen...

__

Peachy keen?!?!! How stupid is that? I sound like a total moron. But now I know for sure that it's _not_ island dementia. It's Mia that's doing strange things to me. 

________________________________________________________

****

Mia's Diary--

June 16, 2002

We looked for food and water yesterday. Michael was pointing everything edible out, totally Han Solo of him to take charge in an emergency, even though we all know Lars is probably the more capable in this type of situation. I've only realized, about now, that he was really trying to impress _me_ (Imagine that!) with all the Eagle Scout business the whole time. _How do I know this?_

Michael wasn't afraid of comforting me after I went insane there in the woods because of the arguing. I can't believe I wasn't answering him, I feel horrible for not responding right away, but because of that, I had the pleasure of experiencing what may as well have been the defining moment in my life. Oh, it was an incredible kiss. What did I expect? I mean, Michael _is_ an incredible kisser. Even when he wasn't kissing me back during that slightly embarrassing moment with the prospect of getting off this island, it was still great.

Michael _likes_ me... or at least I'm pretty sure. After all, he put his tongue in my mouth, did he not? That's a valid indicator of someone _liking_ you, no? Or maybe he just needed someone to mess around with while he's away from Judith Gershner. Oh, this is depressing. Must talk to Lily. Must tell her about troubles. Yes, she must know that I am in love with her brother even though said brother may not be in love with me. I'm going to die on this island already, so what could it hurt?

Despite me being a complete wreck right now, sitting up here in some dumb tree with ants crawling up my leg, I am eternally grateful to both Lars and Michael for finding oranges, bananas, coffee beans, and a mustard plant, even though I abhor mustard and its odor. I am also grateful to myself, for finding a waterfall.

___________________________________________________________

Mia jumped out of the tree and ran to the plane wreckage, where Lars sat inside studying a map that pictured a few small islands. With her scope of it, Mia could just barely see _Tiago_ in bold letters.

"Hey Lars!" she greeted. Lars spun around, surprised by her sudden entrance, and quickly folded the map up in what could be called a rather conspicuous way.

"_Princess!" _he managed to sound casual. "How do you do?"

"Oh fine...I'm fine," she replied, raising an eyebrow at his evasive behavior. "What about you?"

"Great!... as usual." Lars forced a smile.

"Well, that's nice," she said, smiling in return. "You wouldn't happen to know where Lily and Michael are, would you?"

"I believe they went a bit farther down the beach. They said something about _building a raft_," Lars offered, secretly deeming them idiots for attempting to construct a vessel without his guidance. But he really didn't care if they made it off the island or not, at least not after he got what _he _wanted. "I offered to help them, but Miss Moscovitz declined my assistance, saying that she'd like better to escape the island by her own means."

"Okay, thank you, Lars." Mia replied, not helping but notice that something was probably up with him. Maybe Lily and Michael had noticed.

______________________________________________________________

Farther down the beach, Lily sat in the sand, examining a seashell, while Michael stood perched in a tree, squinting out into the endless expanse of sparkling ocean. Sand was dusted on his now partially tanned/_burnt_ skin, and as Mia approached the two; she noticed that he had ripped his Nirvana t-shirt off to create some sort of bandage on his leg. _Oh God, what happened to his leg?_ Mia rushed over now, in a daze of concern, to Lily, who she figured must know of the cause of Michael's injury.

"Oh, my God! Lily, what happened to your brother's leg? Is he okay?" her face was panic-stricken.

"_Ha!_ Of course he is!" Lily snorted. "The moron jumped off of a _tiny_ precipice into the ocean and landed on a _small_ rock." Michael jumped out of his lookout to interrupt Lily's belittling accusations.

"It was a _cliff_, Lil," he said matter-of-factly. "And that rock was sharp!" Lily punched his wound and he groaned, clutching it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mia asked, looking up into Michael's eyes as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, of course." he replied, covering the hand on his shoulder. His eyes couldn't help but smile back at hers.

"_Gag!_" Lily snapped at the two of them. "Tell me when you're normal again! And in case either of you _need me_, which I highly doubt, as I suppose you'll just be standing in this same spot, _staring _at each other forever, I'll be over _here_." Lily pointed to a boulder near the edge of the forest as she walked to it. Mia and Michael continued to gaze into each other's eyes for seemed to be forever. Michael felt terrific in this moment, until Mia finally broke it with...

"Do you think Lars has been acting strange lately?"

Michael's daze snapped as he focused in on her question. "I'm sorry, _what?_" he asked, shaking his head.

"Do you think Lars has been acting weird?" she repeated.

"Um, _no._" he blinked, searching his thoughts. "_Why?..._"

"Well," Mia started, sitting down in the sand and tugging on Michael's cut off jeans for him to sit down too. She hugged her knees to her chest. "Uh, maybe Lily should be around to hear this too. She's great at analyzing situations, right?"

"Don't I know it," he laughed, as he sprang up and ran over to where Lily was sitting, carving _HELP!_, _SAVE US_, and _EQUAL RIGHTS TO ALL RACES_ in a tree trunk. "_Lily!_" he called.

__________________________________________________________________

"So _you _think that Lars might already know where we are, but he's _hiding_ it from us..." Michael tried to put Mia's tiny bits of information together into something that seemed logical.

"Well, that would probably make the most sense, _wouldn't it?_" Mia's face stretched to show her exasperation.

"Actually," started Lily. "Yesterday I found a Frisbee in the forest. It looked pretty crappy though, like it had been there a while, but, I mean, it was _still_ a Frisbee, so now we can conclude that other people have been here."

"Hey!" Mia stood up with saying this. "Maybe the people could still _be here_. I completely doubt it, but at least it would be something to do- y'know, search for them."

"That would make awesome material for my show!" Lily said in mock excitement. "I want my camcorder!" she wailed.

"Well, you know, we could always look for your camera, Lil." Michael offered; Lily looked up at him. "...Along with all the other stuff we lost out there. It's all still in the ocean."

"But what about _my _idea, guys?!" Mia interrupted.

"Mia, no offence," Lily gave her a consolation smile. "But whatever people that were here are probably... uh, I dunno... _dead._"

"Yeah, well," Mia sneered as her walked back to her rock. "The chances of getting your camera back are _zero!_" Lily stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her. "Don't you know that by now it's probably fifty feet, or _more,_ under water?" Lily's face turned into an angry, menacing snarl. Mia couldn't help but notice that she looked like the Grinch. "Don't you _know_ about _rip tides_... and _currents_... and, uh... _stuff_ like that?"

"Are you trying to undermine my genius, Mia? Because, if so, I highly recommend that you pay more attention in science class." Lily growled back at her as she stepped closer, intimidating her.

Michael felt her had to break up the cat fight that was about to happen. "Actually," he said nervously, holding his arms between them like a traffic cop. "Mia's probably right." Lily stared at him in disbelief. "Really, do you essentially want to try and dive down that far when we don't have scuba equipment or even _goggles?_"

"Hell yes I do!" Lily responded. "Do you _know_ how much I paid for that camera?"

"Fine! Go get it!" Mia yelled back at her. "I hope you drown!" She collapsed down in the sand, tears streaming out of her eyes.

Lily started walking back to her boulder. "Y'know, Mike," she hissed. "You don't _have_ to defend her just because she's your..." Lily paused for effect, then rang out in a sing-songy voice, "_Girl-_friend." Michael just glared angrily at her, then turned around and sat by Mia in the sand.

"She's right, you know," Mia sniffled. "You _don't _have to agree with me just because I'm your-" she sniffled and looked up at Michael, deciding to change her wording. "-we're _together_."

"No, Mia," he said softly into her ear, hugging her. "But I _do_ agree with you. I mean, really... _I_ was probably going to be the one that ended up diving for all that stuff anyway." Mia laughed, sniffed, and looked up into his comforting, brown eyes. He smiled down at her.

"What would I do with you..." she whispered, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

A/N: That was chapter 4! Hope you liked it! Thanks for the reviews!!! 3 3


	5. Escape From the Camp of the Ape

****

Disclaimer: on first chapter

****

Author's Note: So I am a horrible human being for not updating in what really has been forever. I refuse to slack from now on (sound familiar?). This will be a pretty long chapter anyway, because it has been sitting finished, in a notebook, in my closet, for a few months. Heh, heh. (Feel free to shoot me now.) 

Anyway, I hope everyone's holiday is going well. And a side note: Phantom Planet's new album is coming out on the SIXTH- YOU SHOULD BUY IT!!! You can even order it in advance on the internet like I did (because I am lazy and without a car). But… is anyone else still sad about Jason leaving the band? I miss the Schwartz Man.

(The Shins also have a newly released CD. They are awesome. Buy it. Buy It. Buy it now.)

And… Thank you for all of you who have reviewed so far!!!

That is all. I ask that you keep reading, and review if you like it.

------3jacki

(TRANSLATION: o mAh GwAd!!111!1!!1one *LeIk* iT iZz ~SoOoOo~ keWL tHa U r ReAdIn ThIzz!!111 **PLeEeEeEzzz* reVeEw!! MwAh **KiZz** ~J@cK!~)

****

The Island Diaries

Chapter 5: Escape From the Camp of the Ape

(_damn, it won't indent… arrrghglkg093tnkjc703...)_

****

Mia's Diary--

June 17, 2002- _I don't know the time, but it's probably after midnight._

I have to get out of this place. As I write, I am ready to venture into the woods, making a quick stop at the waterfall to fill my canteen (of course), to find those people that must have been deserted on this island before us. Even if they're dead, I could still take whatever supplies they left at their camp and come back to our small beach… uh… _thing_, which now consists of a plane wreckage and a huge tent outside that everyone sleeps under- Lars made it out of a uselessly damaged safety raft that Michael found on the rocky end of the beach (further proof of people besides us being stranded on this island).

__

Why else am I going? Well, Lily is nowhere to be found. After the argument yesterday, she must have simply wandered off into the forest or whatnot. Of course I'm going to look for her. _What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?_

Michael is another story. He can probably fend for himself though; he's strong- _duh! Look at him without a shirt on!_ Oh, and then he used to play hockey too, but quit because he doesn't believe in team sports. He's so… _OhmyGod!_ What am I trying to do? I _have _to go. I _have_ to leave. My bag (sadly, you may notice that there is no "s" on this because of most of my stuff being in the ocean right about now, or in a whale's stomach or something) is already packed. I have a flashlight, a canteen, my jacket, some oranges, and this journal- of _course! _I am so ready to go.

Last of my concerns is Lars, who is undoubtedly up to something. I just hope he doesn't do anything to Michael. They used to be friends, _right?_ Oh man, I'm worried.

Hmm… I should probably see if I can find where Lars is keeping that map. It might help me out.

_________________________________________________________

Mia cautiously put her diary in her bag and got up to search the plane wreckage for the map, as not to accidentally wake anyone up. After an hour of scouring the plane (or so it seemed), she uncovered the map from the bottom of Lars's pile of dirty socks and boxers.

__

Eew! This is disgusting! Mia screamed inside her head as she carefully pulled the map out of the dirty laundry. _Gross-Gross-Gross-Gross-Gross-GROSS!_ She tiptoed back to her bag, carrying the map at arm's length by her thumb and forefinger.

After having stuffed the map in her bag- no time to study it now- she stopped to look at Michael, who was sleeping peacefully at the moment. Mia couldn't help but notice how absolutely gorgeous he looked. She bent down beside him, gazing at his eyelids that seemed so permanently closed, yet awake with every deep, even breath of air that came through his nose. She decided to take a chance and… acting on impulse alone, leaned her face in to kiss Michael while he slept. His lips were limp and asleep, yet when she pushed off the ground to get back up, she saw him move onto his side closest to her and whisper ever so softly in his sleep, "_Mm… Mia…_" That would have been enough for her to melt, but then he rolled onto his stomach and whispered, almost silently, again in his sleep, "_I love you…_" That was too much, simply too much for her to process when she decided, then, that he _had_ to come along with her. He was, after all, _him_.

"_Michael!_" she whispered insistently into his ear. "_Please tell me you can hear me!_" Michael's lids squinted and he blinked twice, finally focusing on Mia's face, only inches away.

"Mia?" he said, rather surprised.

"No! _Shh!!…_" Mia whispered, quickly pressing her index finger against his mouth. "You _have_ to be quiet!" she commanded him.

"Sorry," Michael whispered back. He looked around, only to see darkness and Lars snoring on the other side of the makeshift tent. "What's going on here, Mia?" He carefully pushed himself up by his elbows to sit up.

"I-_I'm…_" Mia started, unsure how to inform him. "Running away." Michael's eyebrows furrowed, he looked concerned and confused. When he began to say something, Mia's fingers stopped his lips.

"I have to find Lily. I have to find those people that might be here…" Michael tried to speak once more, but she stopped him again. "…And I have the _map_." she whispered, pointing to her bag behind her.

"You can't- _why?_ - Don't go!" Michael finally spoke, his whispers coming out in a confusing jumble of emotions. Mia smiled softly at him.

"And _you_ have to come with me, Michael." She stared deep in his eyes. "I _need_ your help."

"_But-_" Michael started, only to be stopped by the force of Mia's lips to his, which he welcomed. He tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away quickly. She did this not in defense, but to save time that would otherwise be wasted on, uh… _frivolously making out_.

"I need _you," _she whispered finally with a seductive grin_._

"_I_- I'll, _uh…_ pack." Michael stuttered. His cheeks were a bright pink color and he had a strangely permanent grin on his face. Luckily, all this was unnoticeable to Mia, who had already gotten up to check her bag one last time to see if she'd forgotten anything.

____________________________________________________________

"Where are we going again?" Michael asked Mia for the third time in a half an hours, sounding a bit whiny. She had been trying to find a resemblance between Lars's map and what little imprint of a trail that was in the forest.

"Michael," she sighed, sitting down on a fallen tree. "Why did I do this?" Mia flung her arms to the sky, as if offering the question to be answered by a higher power. "I'm so stupid for everything…" She wasn't crying this time. She was sick of Michael having to see her with snot on her face.

"Well, okay, Mia," Michael sat beside her on the bench, his arm around her shoulder. "So the way you went about solving the problem might have been wrong…"

"This isn't Algebra, _Michael," she stated mordantly._ "We're lost in the woods with barely any food and now you're comparing our situation to mathematics." Mia shook her head and let out a breath. "This is just _great._"

"Mia…" he struggled inside, about to say something, but finally suppressed it and chose other words. "Let's just take a rest somewhere and figure out where we are, okay?" He looked at her apathetic expression. "Is that unAlgebraic enough for you?"

"Sure," she replied lazily. "I'm exhausted from being up half the night anyway…" Mia closed her eyes for a few moments- they were getting red inside now, it was getting sunny. Daylight. _Day_time. "…And most of the morning."

The pair got up to find a place where Lars was sure never to find them. After much deliberation over the supposed psychological functions of Lars's brain and where he was most likely to search Michael decided that it might be best for them to climb up a tree.

"A _tree?_" Mia stared at him, and then at the huge leafy, trunky abomination he stood beside.

"Well yeah, why not? If _you_ were Lars, would you be expecting a couple of teenagers to climb up a tree?"

"Michael, if _I _were Lars, I would be back at camp, cleaning out the rest of our food supplies and waiting complacently to die on this horrible island." Mia crossed her arms and leaned against a tree.

"Mia- _watch out!_" Michael's face went blank as he watched a snake slither towards Mia's legs. "Don't speak, don't breathe…" he whispered as she looked down and saw it too. Mia nodded in correspondence to Michael's commands. "Just carefully tiptoe to me, or leap over it. I don't care what you do, just…"

"Oh God, Michael. It's coming right at me!" she breathed, as the snake struck her leg swiftly and slithered off as if it had settled whatever score it had set out to put away.

Michael's eyes grew wide and he rushed over to her side, as she was now sunk on the ground, still against the tree, clutching her bitten leg.

"_Oww…_" Mia's whine turned into a sob. "Oh Michael, I'm so sorry for acting like I did earlier. I deserve the snakebite."

"Mia! Stop it! _No_ one deserves a snakebite. Not even my sister." A smile warmed both of their faces, but Michael soon turned serious. "I'm going to get you help, Mia. Okay?" Mia looked up at him, nodding. "Lars can help us, even if he _is_ up to something, but shit… I can't find my way back to camp!" Michael turned furiously to look in all directions, but saw nothing familiar anywhere.

****

A/N: How wicked of me, no? I'll write the next part of it tonight, so that will hopefully be posted tomorrow. I actually have a pretty unique idea for where this story is going, so keep reading!

I like to italicize,

jacki


	6. What the Hell Just Happened?

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing… but I wish I owned Michael. Heh, heh

****

Author's Note: I lost my chapter six until a day or so ago… which explains why this update took so long. School also started on the fifth, but all my classes are pretty easy, so that shouldn't be a problem. 

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing… Now onto the story!!!

****

The Island Diaries

Chapter 6: What the Hell Just Happened?

"I'm going to die, aren't I, Mikey?" Mia asked, a reluctant laugh passing through her.

"No, Mia, you are not going to die, I just have to think of something…" Michael spoke softly next to her. The snakebite has swelled, now a large, red bump on her ankle. Mia had stopped crying, becoming accustomed to the numbness she now felt. Her body temperature was beginning to rise, giving her a huge headache and flushing her skin.

Suddenly Michael decided that he must leave to search for camp- wherever it may be. Lars would no doubt know what to do in a situation such as this. He was, after all, a bodyguard. What did they teach in those bodyguard academies if not how to remedy snakebites? _Oh, God…_ Michael lamented. He didn't want to admit that the predicament was hopeless, but things _did_ look pretty bleak.

Michael crouched down in front of Mia and looked straight into her eyes. "I'll be back soon. I swear it, Mia." He winced internally as Mia's fake weakened into a horribly sad expression. "I am going to find help."

Mia sighed. "Okay," she said. Michael began to get up, but Mia's voice stopped him. "But even if you _don't_ make it back, and it turns out that after I pass out, ravenous beasts will tear at my flesh and my remains will be gradually consumed by maggots, and…" Michael smiled. Leave it to Mia to ramble even in a life-threatening scenario.

"What I'm trying to say is, Michael," Mia said slowly. "I'll always love you no matter what." She managed a soft smile that tore into him. For a minute he swore he couldn't speak.

"I… _I…_" Michael stuttered. "I really should hurry, Mia." She frowned. "But I love you too- way more than you'll ever know." He held her in a soft kiss and was off.

_________________________________________________________________

It took what seemed to Michael several hours to find camp. He was running as fast as he could through the forest, and taking breaks to catch his breath every so often made him feel guilty. He was sure Mia had come to some untimely demise by now, but he couldn't think of anything else to do other than find Lars and hope for the best.

Lars was sitting on the beach, close to the tide, face to the ocean.

"Lars! Lars!" Michael ran to him shouting. When Lars finally turned around to look at the person who called him, Michael was shocked to see his face clouded over with grief, a glimmer coming from his eyes that Michael knew was tears.

"Yes, Moscovitz? What's happened?" Lars managed to holler, trying to be nonchalant about crying.

Michael's chest was still heaving from exhaustion when he stopped to tell Lars of his situation. "Mia… snakebite… forest!" He would ask about Lars's problems later, but they could wait for now.

Whatever previous anguish Lars had been feeling was replaced by new concern for the princess. His eyes were wide with shock as he began following Michael's lead into the forest. "_Wait!_" He stopped running and beckoned Michael into the crashed plane. "I have a map. I'm sorry for not telling you before, but-"

"Heh, _actually,_" Michael started, pulling a thick, folded piece of paper out of his shorts. "_I_ have your map." Lars looked even more shocked as he stared at what Michael held in his hand. Please don't be mad. I'll explain everything later- I promise. But we have to save Mia now."

"Right." Lars nodded. "There's got to be a first aid kit around here somewhere." He looked hurriedly around the useless plane, finally pulling out a fairly small white box. "Guess we'll have to improvise." He noticed Michael's face go pale and added, "Don't worry, I've been trained for things like this."

"Even snakebites?" Michael's anxiety was still acute despite Lars's reassurance.

"Yes," Lars said as he turned back to look at Michael. "Now let's go. Snakebites on this island aren't deadly, but we should still get a move on." He waited for Michael to be surprised that he knew their location, but then he remembered his map had already been stolen.

The two ran into the woods, searching for the tree with Mia sitting under it. Michael has notched an "X" in the trunk anyway, just in case Mia decided to crawl over to another tree to die. It was a dreadful thing for him to be thinking about right now, but it had been a good idea at the time.

After countless minutes of running through trees, things were starting to look up. Michael began to recognize more of the branched he had broken while on his way to get Lars, and he had only tripped a few times. Further and further he and the bodyguard ran, until Michael spotted the tree- Mia's tree, the tree with the "X"- but there was no blonde princess laying against it. 

Michael spun frantically to look in every direction, but he could see her nowhere. Heartbroken, he collapsed on the ground, heavy with tears.

Lars's heart sunk at the sight of the boy. Michael's sadness almost reminded him of his own predicament. _No, no, no…_ he thought. _My personal matters should not get in the way of the princess's safety._

As Lars's eyes wandered from Michael, he saw something flash through the trees- a streak of brown skin, black hair. Another streak went by, and then another. Lars stood up, on his guard, but something suddenly lodged itself in his back- a tiny sting. The large bodyguard fell to the ground with a thud and Michael looked up.

"_Lars?"_ Michael turned quickly to look at the man's body on the ground. "Oh, God, _Lars!_" He got up to run over to him, but he was soon stopped by the same sting that had stopped the bodyguard. A tear-stained and currently confused Michael fell backwards, landing on the soft forest floor, with only one thing on his mind. "_Mia…"_ he sighed as his eyes slowly closed.

****

Author's Note: So that's chapter six.

BE KIND- **REVIEW**!!!!


	7. No One Died! YAY!

****

Disclaimer: I really don't own it. Why the hell won't you believe me??

****

Author's Note: I know you were probably really freaked out by the last chapter, but don't worry- the rest of the story will hopefully not be so drown down with seriousness and whatnot. 

jasminegurl: Right before you upload a story, "save as" the document as html/htm and upload it like that. That should preserve all your italicized and bold text. You don't even have to use codes or anything.

Thank you once again for reviewing (and reading in the first place). I really appreciate it.

****

The Island Diaries

****

Chapter Seven: No One Died! YAY!!!

Michael woke up to a pounding headache in what looked like a small grass hut. He suddenly remembered Lars and sat up quickly, reassured by seeing the large man sitting on the other side of the hut, preoccupied with picking at his fingernails.

"So you're awake," Lars said in a sluggish voice. "That's good."

"Where the hell are we?" Michael asked, bewildered. He'd never used a bad word in front of Lars, but he definitely thought it was suited to the occasion.

"A village- either Mocumba or Barutu," Lars looked up at Michael to see him rubbing his eyes, trying to listen but failing. "I really can't be sure, but the construction of the huts tells a little bit."

"Oh," the teenager responded flatly. He didn't really care where they were- he simply new that where they were could not mean anything very good for either of them… _And where exactly _was_ Mia anyway??_ "Lars?"

"Yes?"

"_Wha_-what do you think happened back there?…" Michael asked, regaining most of his consciousness. "I mean, it was just one minute I was just… and the next, you were on the ground and… It was so…"

"A sleeping dart of some kind," Lars said, picking up a small, pointed object on the ground which he had apparently pulled out of himself after he woke up. Michael squinted his eyes shut in pain as he pulled one of the same darts out of his right shoulder.

"God, they just _had _to use these, didn't they?" he complained as he looked at his now bleeding puncture wound. "What happened to, you know, _ether_ or something like that?"

"Actually, the darts were _my_ idea," a familiar female voice by the bamboo door chuckled. The two men looked up, their faces immediately glazed over with shock. "They said it wouldn't be necessary to get you to cooperate, but I insisted." The corners of her mouth curled up mischievously. 

"_Lily?!"_ Michael sputtered. Lars just stared, dumbfounded. "_What the?- _What the hell is going on here??… Who's _they_?" He felt cautious about it at first, but decided to add, "And where's Mia?"

Lily laughed, an action Michael thought was quite inappropriate at the moment. "Whoa, settle down," she smiled. "Mia's fine, and I'll explain everything later. C'mon, let's go eat."

Not settling for that explanation, Michael chased after Lily as she headed out the door. "Lily," he pleaded. "Where is she?"

"Where is whom?" she asked still walking on, obviously delighting in his curiosity.

"_Lily!" _he growled. "Tell me!" She turned around to look at his pathetically desperate expression.

"Oh, please, Michael," she said. "That is all too typical of you. If you _must_ know, Mia can be found in that hut right over there, the one with the green curtain." She pointed to a building with natives in little clothing rushing in and out, carrying various trays and blankets.

"Thank you!" he smiled at his sister, quickly running in the direction she was pointing.

Lily looked back into the hut, seeing Lars dusting himself off. He looked up to meet her eyes.

"He's hopeless, isn't he?" she sighed.

"Hopelessly in love, it seems." he replied.

"Well at least this is better than before. You know, when they were drooling over each other _secretly_." Lily said, recalling her various attempts to get Michael and Mia to realize their mutual attraction to one another. "Hey Lars, what say we go see what people in the Tarungu tribe have for dinner." Lars's ears suddenly perked up at the name.

"_What_… what tribe did you say?" he slowly asked, his heart steadily beating faster.

"Tarungu?" she repeated, not knowing the significance of the inquiry. Lars's eyes were wide with interest as he ran out of the hut, stopping momentarily outside the doorway to marvel at the complexities that were taking place in the village beyond his previous confinement.

________________________________________________________________

After finally convincing the natives outside Mia's hut that he meant no harm to the girl inside, he walked through the green curtain, finding the blonde smiling and laughing with the natives surrounding her on all sides of her cot. As soon as Mia saw Michael, her face lit up even more than it already was.

"_Michael!" _she gasped, smiling largely. Michael couldn't help but smile back, relieved that she was alright, relieved that she was in such great spirits, relieved that the beaming, beautiful girl in front of him was actually his girlfriend and not just the best friend of his little sister. He squeezed through the crowd encircling her to place a firm, thankful kiss on her mouth. "I was so worried. I mean, I passed out and when I woke up… I just. But then there are all these wonderful people here, and now _you're_ here and… _Ohmygosh_ I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Michael couldn't help but notice the natives staring at him, obviously wondering why he was here and the gorgeous creature they were attending to was actually speaking to him, let alone letting him kiss her. Sometimes he wondered too. Mia recognized the awkwardness and introduced him in a very princess-like manor.

"Everyone, this is Michael," she said, adding with a smile, "He's my boyfriend, and the greatest guy in the world." The sunburnt, shaggy brunette boy blushed a deep red, the corners of his mouth curling into an unconscious smile. Mia's entourage repeated Michael's name in greeting and smiled widely in his direction. They quickly turned to gather around him, hugging his arms and offering generous amounts of all sorts of food and drink. He reminded Mia of Indiana Jones, politely and respectfully answering the peoples' questions asked to him in uneasy English, occasionally making jokes about his stay on the island thus far. She smiled.

A/N: I really was going to add more, but I'm kind of at a loss at the moment. I just wanted to get this part out so that you all can rest soundly, knowing that no one is dead. Heh. _Right._

Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and I would **love** if you could take a little of your time to review. (Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.)

I'm starting another PD story (check it out!). Hope that I will update it more frequently than this one, started _two_ whole years ago, I believe. _Damn!_

momento mori,

jacki


	8. Guungbu Asks the Million Dollar Question

HEY EVERYBODY!!!

HOW ARE _YOU?_

DO YOU LIKE _BLACK JACK GUM?_

****

I DO!!!

Anyway, new chapter. (About time, son.)

This will probably be the end, unless you guys really want complete completion.

**The Island Diaries**

**Chapter Eight:** Guungbu Asks the Million Dollar Question

While Mia was watching Michael charm all of the local tribesmen and women from her bed, a chatter suddenly erupted from outside amongst the marketplace. She could hear it all through the open window.

"_Guungbu!"_ voices shouted.

_"_Chief _Guungbu!"_

"This way, yes!"

"_Princess's tent!"_ Mia's chest fluttered with excitement at this. Of course she'd met mayors and duchesses and royals of European dissent, but never an island chief! She wondered what this would be like, if there was some weird custom she'd have to participate in. Did they kiss hello? Mia supposed she could deal with that. Grandmere's relatives kissed her cheeks all the time and, despite the occasional female mustache or slobbery-mouthed old man, it wasn't extremely repulsive.

The chatter soon reached her own hut, and the natives who had been surrounding Michael quickly dissipated and prepared to welcome their leader, leaving the boy a bit bewildered.

"Michael!" Mia called.

"What's going on?" Michael asked. "I was just telling them the joke about the horse walking into a bar and then they started walking out the door."

"Well, with that joke, I wouldn't be surprised," she teased.

"Hey, they seemed to like the one about the priest and the rabbi," Michael smiled, bending down and pulling her into a kiss. Suddenly a man cleared his throat and a large shadow was cast over the couple.

"PDA," a voice boomed. "Is strictly forbidden in Tarungu." Michael winced as he turned around, finding _not_ Mufasa, but the most powerfully intimidating being he had ever seen, standing right in front of him. The deeply tanned African man stood glaring at the couple, with natives standing solemnly behind him. Little by little, the corners of the man's mouth twisted up into a smile, finally causing him to explode with hearty laughter. His followers reciprocated the laughter and Michael and Mia passed confused glances at each other.

"I'm just _kidding!" _the man chuckled jovially. "I'm Guungbu, leader of this beautiful village!" His arms gestured to the spectacle surrounding him around him. Michael didn't doubt he would soon break into song. Mia put on a polite smile and nudged Michael to do the same.

"So this is the lovely Princess Mia!" Guungbu exclaimed, taking her hand gently in his and bowing slightly. "And young Mr. Moscovitz! I've heard all about you two!" The enthusiasm of the room was contagious.

"You have?" Mia asked.

"But of course, Miss! Your grandmother and I are _great _friends!" Mia suddenly choked on her spit and felt her stomach begin to churn, knowing this situation would just keep getting more surreal. "Mr. Moscovitz, I have only one question for you."

"Yes-_err_-sir?" Michael said, wide-eyed. The laughter and excessive smiling hadn't relaxed him totally.

"Why did you leave a perfectly good princess to rot in the sun like that?" Guungbu asked, patting Michael on the back. Michael finally allowed himself to smile up at the huge man.

"So _you_ brought her out of the forest?"

"Well, actually, that was Bob," Guungbu said, pointing at a native amongst the throng gathered in the hut. Bob smiled and waved.

"I was so worried," Michael said. "You have to believe me. I didn't want to leave her out there."

"Oh, I believe you, son. I can tell you really care about the princess," the chief smiled warmly at the boy and Michael smiled warmly at Mia, who really thought that she'd faint from everything that was going on. To be honest, she was still hung up on the fact that Guungbu knew Grandmere. Was there anyone Grandmere _hadn't_ lured into her wicked clutches of friendship?

"And that everyone is here," Guungbu said with his arm around Michael. "We can finally partake of the great feast I have arranged in Lars's honor."

"_Lars?"_ Mia, who had been silent for a while, finally spoke.

"Yes, of course, Lars. My old buddy from training camp and your bodyguard. After years, he's finally been reunited with his daughter, Tambi." the chief told the blank faces of Michael and Mia. "You see, after hearing that dear Tambi's mother had died, he found his only opportunity to see his daughter again in crashing on this island. A little reckless, yes, but no one was hurt."

Guungbu leaned over to whisper in Mia's ear, "Your grandmother hears nothing of this, alright?" Mia and the chief shared a smile and she nodded. "Now, everyone, the _feast!_"

The natives quickly filtered out of the hut, along with Michael and Guungbu assisting Mia, who was still a little weak from the snake bite.

THE END?

Well, yeah, probably.

**Author's Note:** So fanfiction and livejournal is what I've been doing during Christmas break so far, instead of working on my junior college applications. Oh, and I apologize for my horribly stupid island tribe names. _What's that you ask?_ Why yes, I _am _white.


End file.
